1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical stand apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical stand apparatus is set on a floor or ceiling in an operating room and supports a medical unit such as a surgical microscope, a camera, or the like so that the medical unit is movable to an optional position. The medical stand apparatus employs parallel linkages to move the medical unit in any of front, rear, up, and down directions while keeping the position of the medical unit such as vertical.
Among the parallel linkages arranged in the medical stand apparatus, one used to move the medical unit upward and downward includes a base arm arranged on the medical stand apparatus, a front arm supporting the medical unit, and upper and lower arms connecting the base and front arms to each other. The base arm is stationary and the front arm is moved upward and downward together with the medical unit. During the movement, the front arm that is supporting the medical unit is kept vertical by the parallel linkage, and therefore, an observer is able to easily observe or photograph an objective area with the medical unit.
The upper and lower arms of the parallel linkage, the medical unit, and the like on the medical stand apparatus are covered with a drape to secure an aseptic condition. The drape must not sag to block the sight of an observer, and therefore, is fastened to the upper and lower arms of the parallel linkage with bands.
Related arts concerning the medical stand apparatus are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4480703 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-39644.